1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to product line management systems and, particularly, to a product line management system capable of improving quality of products and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When manufacturing products, a number of test types are applied to test the products to ensure the quality. Because the test types may be applied in different workstations, and even may be in different workshops, some of the products may be missed on some quality test types, which may not insure quality to the products.